Short Fuse
by PausanAurora
Summary: All he wanted was to be able to get through a class without an interruption from the transfer. Was that too much to ask! He had to get into the best school after all. Ace/Luffy featuring short Fuse Luffy from Oda's school comic.


Disclaimer: Oda owns One Piece and all the characters not me…

Okay, it's Luffy's Birthday so I wrote a fic. Though it's not very birthday like... I don't know how this happened except I saw a prompt. SO enjoy a short fuse Luffy from Oda's school comic and an arrogant Ace.

* * *

'One more time, I dare you… one more time…' He glanced, 'glared', over his shoulder at the older student lounging in his seat. He was lounging a row over and three seats behind his own seat in the front of the class. The nuisance wasn't even taking notes just leaning back with his arms folded innocently behind his head, for now. Just looking at his smug interfering face had him steaming.

After a few minutes of watching him from his hunched over position, he deemed it safe enough to turn back around. He relaxed his posture and looked to the teacher and the notes on the boards

'Dang, there were so many more than before!' He hunched back over his notes and started scribbling furiously trying to catch up on all the notes he messed while monitoring that guy.

Not even 10 seconds later…

The teacher stopped speaking and writing on the board and turned back to the class. He was to busy taking notes to notice what had caught her attention.

He'd almost finished taking down all the notes on the board by speed writing. He'd have to make sense of it later.

"Yes, Ace?" the teacher inquired.

His pencil snapped in his frozen grip. 'No… no. It's only been ten seconds, he wasn't paying attention before. He wasn't! how could he have a question?!'

He turned his head around in disbelief and there he was. NO.

Ace was no longer lounging in his seat with his hands behind his head. No. Now he was sitting up and leaning forward with one hand lying on the desk in front of him and the other. Oh the other, it was in the air again. Again!

This was the fifth time in under 20 minutes that he 'Ace' had disrupted the class with his stupid questions. Each time the teacher stopped the class to answer his questions.

Each time. Each time he asked a question it detracted from his lesson. He was going to get in to a top-level college but with this… this _guy_ in his class disrupting the class he was never going to be able to focus on his studies.

'Okay. Okay calm down.' He turned back to the front of the class and took a few calming breaths and unclenched his hands, dropping his 'pencil' into the large pile of splinters on his desk. 'In and out. Just like Shanks said. His question could actually be important this time.'

He bent over and picked up his pencil bag. He had started keeping handfuls of pencils on hand ever since this _guy_ transferred into his class a few weeks ago. But when he opened the bag he saw that there was only one pencil left.

He twitched and reached for the lone pencil. 'It's okay. Just focus on studying. His question WILL be very important this time.'

If it wasn't he didn't think he could handle it.

He hunched back over and turned his head back around to 'watch' the guy. Ace lowered his hand smiling up at the teacher without a care in the world. No, he didn't care about studying at all, did he.

He clearly didn't not with the amount of times he had disrupted the class with his inane questions.

He watched as he opened his mouth and said cheerfully.

"Are we going to have a quiz over this tomorrow?"

'What?!' Vaguely, he heard a faint crack and felt wood digging into his hand but it seemed like the world had gone silent and he could only hear a rumbling sound in the back of his head that covered nearly everything else.

But the teacher's stern voice made it through. He closed his eyes and sighed in relief 'Yes, she'd kick him out for sure.'

"Now Ace, I know you just transferred a little while ago but you should know that we have a quiz once a week over everything from the week before."

He stared up at her in disbelief. 'She was excusing him. NO. NO!'

He spun around letting his last wooden friend fall to its final resting place, to see if Ace had been serious with his question. That was what he wanted to ask that was why the class was being cut short!?

The quiz dates were written on the board! They were right there!

Ace was leaning forward with both arms folded on the desk. His book bag wasn't even open!

And then. And THEN Ace meet his 'glance' and winked… and the dull roaring turned into a scream that sounded remarkably like his own voice.

"HOW DARE YOU INTERFERE WITH MY STUDIES?!"

That was when the screams turned into the voices of all the students but one. No, not Ace. Ace only smiled his charming half smile at him. Red clouded his vision. That irritant!

"LUFFY DROP THE DESK THIS INSTANT!" The stern voice of his teacher penetrated his rage for an instant.

Before he had even realized it, he had lifted his desk above his head, ready to toss it at that smug bastard. He looked around the class as the red faded into a dull throb of color in his head. The other students had all fled to the edges of the room but Ace. Ace sat there smiling up at him as he held the desk above his head, mid throw.

The red seeped back as Ace causally folded his arms and leaned back.

OH, but he deserved a desk to the face!

He leaned back, prepared to chuck the desk right into that no good no studying face.

"Do it and it'll be detention with no studying for a week." It was said softly but he heard it loud and clear.

"BUT…." He whipped his head around to look at the teacher and gulped.

'Shit, she looks dead serious.' He slowly lowered the desk to its spot on the floor and not where it truly belonged.

"Now then, Ace and Luffy outside. I don't want to hear anything from either of you." She said as he made to plead his case.

"But then I won't be able to take notes! And it was only because… " He trailed off as she only continued to watch him reproachfully.

"I do believe you destroyed the last of your pencils a moment ago. So you would be unable to take notes regardless." She said sternly. "Now go wait in the hall until class ends."

His head was throbbing and the dull roar was back. He pinched the edge of his nose and threw a glare at the whispering class.

He let out a sigh of relief at the chocked silence that followed. That was so much better.

"Ahem" The teacher cleared her throat expectantly and gestured to the door.

He lowered his head and dragged himself out of the room determined not to look at the nuisance behind him as he heard him follow.

"We will continue where…"

The rest was cut off as Ace closed the door behind him. He heard Ace lean against the wall beside him but he still refused to look. Instead, he focused on calming his heartbeat.

He closed his eyes and started to count to himself like Shanks taught him.

"One A+, two A+, three A+…" He muttered under his breath.

"What in the world are you saying to yourself?" Ace's deep voice cut through his happy place.

The irritant dared! He dared to talk to him!

"That's what I want to know!?" He rounded on Ace and roared, in a whisper, afraid of ending up in more trouble if the teacher overheard. "The answer to all your questions were obvious! So why were you interrupting the class?"

Ace was still smiling _that_ half smile as he leaned against the hallway wall, arms crossed, unphased by Luffy's anger. Ace was looking down at Luffy as he stood on his toes to poke him in the chest for emphasis. And still, Ace was still unconcerned by the fact that they were missing out on an important part of their studies.

"Yeah about that, everyone seems so afraid to do anything in that class and I realized it was because of you. So I figured I'd save the class and help you relax every once and awhile."

'What was happening?' His finger dropped and he froze looking up at this alien who didn't want to study more.

"Relax?" He said weakly. "You were doing it on purpose."

"Yeah." Ace grinned and stood up straight. He lifted his head further to keep Ace's face in sight. They were standing really close now. "At first, I thought it was funny that this cute little guy had the class too terrified to make a sound. Then I realized you have some real anger management issues. You know?"

'Cute… Little…Ace was just tall!' He didn't know what was happening any more, the world didn't make any sense.

All he wanted to do was get into the best university and this guy wanted him to relax. 'Screw relaxing!'

"Listen here. I won't let interfere with my studying. I'll kick your ass if I have too." He growled nearly bouncing on his toes to get eye to eye with the too tall senior.

"Yeah, you're not doing it right. You look like you're going to pop a blood vessel." Ace dropped his hands on his shoulders and _crouched down_ until they were eye level. "Relax, think of reducing your anger."

"I ONLY HAVE ANGER ISSUES BECAUSE OF YOU!" He yelled and pulled back his fist. Ready to give him what he'd been asking for, for two weeks now.

But he never got the chance because Ace leaned forward throwing of his aim and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

A second later when the teacher slammed open the door, she saw Ace and Luffy standing close together. Ace had his hands on Luffy's shoulders and he was crouching down to Luffy's height while grinning happily at the boy in front of him.

Luffy however, was not so happy. He was standing in the hall blushing and stuttering, hand still raised in a fist.

"Detention for a week, the both of you." The teacher then retreated into the classroom without another word.

Luffy could only turn his head to stare at the closed door in shock as Ace backed away to stand against the wall.

He could swear he still felt Ace against his lips but nope he was against the wall.

Luffy snapped out of his shock at a week of detention long enough to throw Ace a glare and throw himself to the ground to wait for the class to end.

Maybe he could still study in detention.

"Relax Luffy." Ace said with his stupid smirk. "I'll get to teach you how to relax properly for a week."

Or maybe he could figure out a way get Ace out of his class instead before he really blew up.

* * *

This may have one more chapter that will show the progression of Ace and Luffy's relationship, if I feel up to it. Also if anyone reading this reads School Projects I apologize for not updating. I'm having a block on that fic...


End file.
